In general, a video cassette recorder includes a head drum assembly incorporating therein a video head which is used to read/write signals from/onto a magnetic tape running along a predetermined travel path on a deck.
One example of the conventional head drum assemblies is shown in FIG. 1. As shown, the head drum assembly is largely divided into a rotational drum 3 on which a video head 6 is mounted and a stationary drum 1 which is fixed to the deck (not shown). As well known in the art, the video head 6 has to be precisely placed on the head drum assembly, taking into consideration such as its vertical position with respect to the head drum assembly, a degree of the video head's protruding out of a lateral surface of the head drum assembly, etc.
As shown in FIG. 2, a head base 5 is mounted on the rotational drum 3 through the use of a fixing thread 5a which is driven into a threaded hole 5c via the head base 5. In order to adjust a height of the head 6, an adjusting thread 5b is further provided. A printed circuit board ("PCB") 8 for transferring electric signals from/to the head 6 is mounted under the head base 5.
Further, a stator transformer 7a is installed in a stator transformer groove of the stationary drum 1 and a rotor transformer 7b is attached to a protruding annular portion of the rotational drum 3. The transformers 7a, 7b are capable of providing and receiving signals to and from each other. The rotor transformer 7b is also electrically communicates with the head 6 through electric wires 9. The wires 9 are soldered to the rotor transformer 7b and the PCB 8.
However, the head drum assembly constructed in this manner has a shortcoming in that a flux resulting from soldering the electric wires detrimentally affect the reading/writing signlals from/onto the video head. Further, since, the head bases are separately assembled on the rotational drum, the assembling time and the process thereof are long and tedious.